warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Hirudo
| disposition = 1 | physical damage = 55 | impact damage = 8.3 | puncture damage = 44.0 | slash damage = 2.7 | elemental damage type = | elemental damage = | crit chance = 15.0 | crit damage = 3.0 | attack rate = 1.00 | jump physical damage = 110 | jump impact damage = 16.6 | jump puncture damage = 88.0 | jump slash damage = 5.4 | slam physical damage = | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = | slam radius = | slide physical damage = 220.0 | slide impact damage = 33.2 | slide puncture damage = 176.0 | slide slash damage = 10.8 | wall physical damage = 165.0 | wall impact damage = 24.9 | wall puncture damage = 132.0 | wall slash damage = 8.1 | finisher damage = | max targets = | cleave radius = | conclave = | polarities = | stancemod = Brutal Tide Grim Fury | stance = | users = | notes = }} The Hirudo are Infested sparring weapons based on the Kogake, which can steal health from enemies on critical hits. Characteristics Advantages: *Highest base damage of all sparring weapons. **High damage – making it effective against Armor. *Tied for highest critical damage multiplier for melee weapons with Dual Cleavers (Prisma), Dual Ichor, Dual Raza, Atterax, and Dual Zoren. *Innate 5% lifesteal on critical hits. *Adds 5% health buff based on rank 0 of Warframe's base health to max health for 15 seconds after successful critical hits, up to 25% or 5 stacks. Critical hits also replenish buff duration. *Decent attack speed. *Comes with an innate polarity. *Stance slot comes with a polarity, matching Brutal Tide. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Short range. Notes *Every successful critical hit with the Hirudo will return 5% of damage dealt to the enemy as health to the player. *Each successful critical hit also increases the player's max health by 5%, referred to as "Invigorated" by the HUD on the upper right corner of the screen. The health bonus lasts for 15 seconds, and if the player lands another critical hit during that period the buff duration is refreshed along with the heath bonus stacking for increased health. The Invigorated status can stack up to 5 times, for a maximum of 25% additional health bonus. *The Hirudo's max health bonus is scaled off of the Warframe's health at rank 0 in the same way that bonus health from the Vitality mod is. *Both the Hirudo's special abilities also work when using quick melee. *Critical strike life steal bypasses sentient immunity. Tips *Since it only requires Critical Hit to activate both abilities and it doesn't require to switch to melee and energy, mod with True Steel, Blood Rush or Maiming Strike to increase Critical Chance and any damage mods to increase lifesteal. **Berserker is useful in heightening one's attack speed in order to initiate more critical hits. **A fully ranked Blood Rush along with increased melee attack speed will easily allow one to heal faster than most enemies can deal damage. *Using a warframe with higher armor values can help one stay alive while finding a target for the Hirudo's life steal. *Using this weapon with either stance equipped as Inaros can make charge attacks quite effective, as landing a charge attack on an enemy who remains alive after it connects will instantly transition into a finisher, which will activate Inaros' passive to gain health on finishers. Trivia *''Hirudo'' is a Latin word meaning "leech". *Its name may also be derived from the Japanese words Hiru ''(蛭), ''which means "leech", and ''Do ''(道 read separately as Michi) meaning road or way, referring to a way of life or teaching e.g. Judo, Kendo. Media HIRUDO - Invincibility Trick Warframe Patch History *Fixed stance polarity for Hirudo and added an extra Madurai polarization. *Item introduced. }} See also it:Hirudo Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Sparring Category:Infested Category:Update 19